What Am I to You
by hidden.a.z.n
Summary: Sasuke was forced to buy a slave of his own. Although he didn't want to, he found a blonde who he bought for another reason. SASUXNARU, lemon, malexmale. My first fanfict. Please RXR...Enjoy xD
1. Chapter 1

**What am I to you?**  
**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor  
**Rating:**M for later chapters  
**WARNING:**Contains of lemon, bondage, nose-bleeding may happen, malexmale.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters. If i did, i wouldn't be going to school.

**Summary to Chapter 1 *Edited***

Sasuke was forced to buy a slave. He didn't want to, but he found a blonde who may seem more than a slave to him. He rejected an offer to brand him the Uchiha Crest to brand the blonde himself. But what exactly did he mean??? O_O

**CHAPTER ONE**  
"Sir which one do you prefer? Any suite your liking?" an old man with red mark running down both side of his face(from eye to cheek), white long hair, who apparently drools over the display items more than the customers, asked the raven-haired teen, whose wear a black suit, followed by two bodyguards. "Sasuke-sama, d-do you prefer this one?"

Sasuke examined the boy. _Long brunette hair, pale white eyes, great physique...nothing out of the ordinary..._ "No" He turned around to leave

"W-wait!!I think i have just the thing. Follow me"

**Sasuke's POV**  
I glared at the old man, but followed him. _I dont like this place...but tou-san said not to come back unless i get one..."_

**Flash back**  
"Itachi, Sasuke, you are both old enough to have a slave. From here on out, you will find yourself more relaxed with a slave to do your bidding. Now go and don't come back until you have one!" He turned to leave to his room. Cries of many young men were heard when the door opened, then disappeared when the door closed shut as the man entered.

_When mom died, dad became crazy...now he's making us be like him..._ the young raven thought as he stared at the door his father entered. He grimaced at the thought.

"Well my dear little otouto, i already have Kisame. I dont need to bother about getting another one." With that said, he walked to his room, chuckling deviously.

**End of Flash back**

I looked side to side, they ranged from 7 to 20 years old. _Disgusting. Look at them. Trying to show every inch of their body, moaning and rolling over their own cum to make them look wet, and...desperate to be bought._

_What is that? I followed him and he showed me the exact opposite of the first one. He looks like a mutt._ "I'm leaving" But I decided quickly. As i turned, I noticed a red curtain. It stood out, so I became curious. I walked towards it and pushed it aside. I gaped inwardly. It was a boy with blonde hair with half-lidded eyes, hands tied behind his back, ankles tied together, laying on his side on the floor with a vibrator in him. He seems to not want what was happening to him. His eyes met my charcoal eyes. His lips parted, like he wanted to say something.

"You wouldn't want him. He's new here and hasn't been trained yet. If you want, there are mo--" the old man suddenly spoke, although it didn't faze me.

"I'll buy him" I quickly cut him off.

"But he's not wo--"

"I'm buying him" I stated, giving him a glare.

**Normal POV**

Jiraya went to fetch the contract before releasing the blonde to Sasuke. The blonde followed the man, limping, and groaned as Jiraya grabbed his wrists and cut the rope, releasing his hands. He presented the blonde to the raven, "His name is Naruto. We just got him last week."

Sasuke walked towards Naruto and cupped his chin, forcing the blonde to look at him. After staring deep into each other's eyes, the raven's lips suddenly captured Naruto's. He released it after a while and smirking as he examined his work. The blonde's face was bright red and his eyes widened.

"T-teme!!!" He pushed the raven away, and stuttering failed him to sound intimidating.

"Naruto!" Jiraya scolded, smacking Naruto on the head "Forgive him for his lack of manners"

The blonde lowered his head and growled. He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth.

"Do you want me to brand him your symbol?" Jiraya asked, switching his vision from Naruto to Sasuke.

The raven examined the blonde, from head to toe. _Mmm...._ "No, _I'll_ brand him myself." He crossed his arms and smirked, his eyes not leaving Naruto. Sasuke gave the money to Jiraya and left the building with his bodyguards behind him.

"Hey! Teme! Wait for me!" Naruto yelled, running after Sasuke, his hand reaching out for him.

Sasuke snorted, "Too slow...Dobe"

"Atleast look at me when you talk to me! And who are you calling dobe?!"

"Why should I? You can't tell me what to do"

"Hmph" The blonde planted his feet firmly to the floor and crossed his arms.

"Follow me" Sasuke commanded, looking back at the fuming blonde.

"You can't tell me what to do"

"Yes I can, I _own_ you"

Naruto became silent. Sasuke's bodyguards open the door of the limo and sasuke entered the limo. The door remained open, wait for the blonde. "Hurry up, I don't have all day" Naruto stuck is tongue out at Sasuke. The raven's eye twitched. Should i remind him that he's naked? Naruto froze when he felt a draft and turned crimson red as his eyes wandered down his southern region. He finally remembered...The blonde quickly covered himself the best he can and ran to the limo, avoiding the stares he got, ignoring the whispers and whistles he got, and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke looked at the blonde, his eyes roaming his naked body. Naruto felt a pair of onyx eyes examining him. He covered his crotch with his arms between his legs. "T-teme! Stop staring!" He quickly averted his eyes from the raven, who seemed to be unshaken from his words. The blonde started fidgeting in his seat from discomfort of being stared at and a turned slightly pink. Sasuke smirked at the blonde before looking out the window.

The trip home was silent...

"Sugoi!!! Your house is big!" Naruto's bright eyes widened at the sight of the Uchiha's house. He turned his head to look at Sasuke, only to find him out of the car. "Eh?!" He dashed out of the car, following the raven. When he stepped inside, he was abruptly stopped by Sasuke; his face met the raven's back. "Oi Teme! Why'd you freeze?!" He complained, rubbing his nose. The blonde peeked from his side to see who stopped Sasuke.

"Otouto, i see you bought your slave."

"What do you mean by slave?!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the adult version of Sasuke. "and who are you?!"

"Itachi, your master's older brother." The older raven looked at the blonde from head to toe and smirked. "Excellent choice Otouto."

_He can do the smirk too! The exact replica of Sasuke!_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto into a hug and covered the blonde's back with his jacket, giving a glare to Itachi. Naruto looked behind his shoulders and was surprised that Sasuke's glare didn't faze the smirking adult. "I'll be in my room" Sasuke said blankly, Naruto looked up at the Uchiha. He picked up the blonde like he was light as a feather and carried him to his room ((sasuke's room)).

"of course..." itachi whispered before going to his room.

"Teme! Put me down!" Naruto struggled in Sasuke's arms. When they reached his room, Sasuke replied with an Ok. He let go and Naruto dropped to the floor. He shouted in pain and winced as he rubbed his bottom. He looked up, confused as to why the raven ignored him and laid on his bed, reading a book. "You're not going to brand me?"

The Uchiha placed his booked down and sat up. "I don't think you are ready" he said, before a perverted smirk grace his lips.

Oblivious to what type of smirk it is, the blonde responded "I am ready! I've seen my friends go through the painful process of being branded. Just get it over with already, I'd rather do it now than suffer later!"

Sasuke looked at the blonde, deciding what to do. "Come here" He motioned Naruto to go on the bed. His hand motioning for him to come and the other was for his chin to rest on as the elbow rested on his thigh. The blonde followed his order. Suddenly with a quick pull, he yelped and closed his eyes. He opened them seconds later, finding himself in a weird position. Naruto was laying on his back on the bed with Sasuke hovering on top of him. The Uchiha smirked. His eyes preyed on the blonde's soft lips then his exposed neck. He lowered himself ever so gently, leaving about an inch away from his flesh. He moved his head, almost as if he was outlining the blonde's neck.

_H-his breath...I can feel it...what is this feeling thats inside me?_ Naruto thought. Then the raven began kissing his collarbone. Naruto jerked and blushed at the sudden contact. The Uchiha started to trail done the blonde's chest with his tongue and bit a part of his skin, leaving a love bite.

"What are you doing?! Teme!!" He tried to push the raven away but to no avail. The raven lifted his head and smirked.

"you said you were ready and you want to be branded. You said to get it over with already." with that said he lowered his head and continued his previous work. Naruto let out a moan and quickly covered his mouth.

_W-what?!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please RxR. No flames!

Anyway, this is my first fanfict. It seems i rushed it lol. Thanks to my Editor, _________ who edited about _three-fourths _of the story xD. Wow... I didn't know it would be this short ^-^' I'll try to make chapter 2 longer, that is if you want me to continue. So...Let me know if I should continue it xD. I am currently brainstorming a one-shot that i hope to post. I know, i said in my profile(although i dont think any of you guys went there xD) that i would post this before spring break ends. but im late by one day lol. atleast it's posted xD.

Stay Tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**What am I to you?**  
**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor  
**Rating:**M for later chapters  
**WARNING:**Contains of lemon, bondage, nose-bleeding might happen, malexmale.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters. If i did, i wouldn't be going to school.

**I WANT TO THANK:**

**YaoiYuriLover**

**Seductive666Yaoi666Lover666**

**dragonfire04**

**zero434**

**agreywriter15**

**FOR REVIEWING xD THANK YOU! Here, have a cookie!!! *Throws cookies***

**Summary to Chapter 2**

Naruto ventured out of the raven's room in search of medicine for his sickness. He met a man, got lost, spied on Itachi, and his sickness was on and off. **ItaxKisa lemon.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_What?!_

"Sorry to interrupt but Sasuke, it is time for your lesson," a man stood at the door, leaning on the door frame with his arms crosses, and eye smiling. He has white hair that stood diagonally, a mask covering his lower half of his face, and his other eyes was hidden with bandage wraps. Sasuke growled and glared at his sensei. But he was used to the uchiha glare and was immune to it. The raven walked to his sensei and looked back his shoulder.

"Stay and wait till I come back" and closed the door behind him.

"Like I'll stay here and do as he says" the blonde muttered to the door. He sat up, but a sudden friction made him freeze. A moan escaped his plumped lips. He became confused at his situation and touched the source of his discomfort. _Hard…_he thought as he then looked down. The blonde crawled to Sasuke's full length body mirror and gasped when he stood up. He walked closer and touched his face. _Why is the color of my face pink?_ Then suddenly he couldn't see his face anymore; the mirror became foggy. He soon realized it was his breath that made it fog. _My breathing is irregular too…_Naruto's attention was diverted to his southern area when he felt a draft. _W-why is it hard?_ He touched it, tracing his shaft, making himself shiver. _I- I must be sick. I need to f-find –_ The blonde moaned his master's name, "…Saaasukeee" He limped out the door, using the wall for support.

"I can't believe I'm searching for him!" Naruto grumbled on his way acroos the hallways of the Uchiha Manor.

"Just who do you think you are, escaping my room?" A dark voice called out in the shadows behind Naruto. The blonde looked back, but the man was hidden. "Who are you? I do not recognize your face" He asked after seeing the blonde's face.

"I am Naruto. Sasuke bou-…Who are you?"

The figure stepped into view. "Ah, so Sasuke finally bought a slave," he said, ingoring the question. The man was tall, black short hair and wore a yukata. His eyes traveled from Naruto's head and worked his way down, but stopped at the blonde's crotch.

_His eyes are the same as Teme's but deeper, like the Itachi person. I don't like this guy. He looks at me like how ero-sennin does…_A shiver went up Naruto's spine and took a step back.

"Let me inspect you, to see if you are worth for my son," The man moved closer, one arm across his stomach, the elbow if the other rests upon his wrist and his index is place in front of his lips. There was a sudden glint in his eyes and his lips curled.

Sudden disturbing images appeared in Naruto's mind. "No…Stay away you old geezer!!" The blonde shouted and ran away from the man. He turned at many corners, making sure he lost the man. Yet he ended up lost…in someone else's house. He place his hand on the wall and tried to catch his breath. _What were those? Memories?_ He thought as covered his face with his other hand and breathed deeply. "Ah!" he remembered the reason why he left Sasuke's room and looked down, he saw that he was normal again. _That man probably helped me; I should thank him when I see him again. Wait, never mind. I don't want to see him again. _

Then something hit the wall he placed his hand on ((from the other side)). It continued, and even the floor shook a bit. Grunts and moans with occasional screams echoed through the wall. Naruto spotted a door a couple of steps in front of him. He tiptoed there and peered in the crack. The noises were now louder since he got loser.

_It's him, the Itachi guy…and a blue-ish shark looking person. I wonder what happened to him that made him look like that…_ Naruto's member rose again. _The shark man…is tied to the bed, legs apart…What is going on?! Damn…why is room so dim?!_

The lamp on the table next to the bed was switched on and it startled the blonde, but he continued to watch.

**Itachi's POV ((Warning: ItaxKisa))**

I turned on the lamp to marvel at my work. Oh my, isn't he cute? "Kisame if you squirm too much, you'll only hurt yourself"

Ah, my beautiful masterpiece.

Kisame, my darling, is tied to my bed, of course, legs apart. His legs were bent up, with a pole keeping it apart, showing me all of him. Best part, I sit on the front seat. His wrists were tied above his head to the headboard and he was blindfolded. I have toys laid out on the bed, trying each one of them on Kisame. And I get rewarded, his sweet voice. They always bring me to the brink of ecstasy. But I hold it in. I took out a camera and first took a full body picture of him, then pictures of many parts of his body.

"Take it…T-take it out!" Kisame moaned.

"Now, now, you know what happens if you object" I whispered to his ear, licking it slightly. "Yet why do you do it? Perhaps you want to get punished? My, aren't you a masochist?"

I pulled out the vibrator, which of course is smaller than the real deal, pushed my fingers inside, feeling for the small balls I put in there a while ago. Found them! On a second thought, I'll leave them there. I took out my fingers and without warning, I rammed into his tight hole. I moaned as I continue to thrust deep inside him. His words…voice… are making me go faster…deeper…

"Th- they'll hear…"moaned Kisame. "Us…"

"Then keep your mouth shut." He did as he was told. That disappointed me because I wanted to hear him. So I took my whole member out and rammed it back in, took it out and back in. I continued to do this until he cried my name. _Jackpot!_ "I told you to keep your mouth shut; you did not follow what I told you to do. You will be punished." My voice was deep and husky.

I increased my speed. He began to bleed_. I want more._ I released his hands and feet, flipped him over so that I had him doggy style. I'm penetrating him so much, I'm happy. Then I slowed my pace, going deeper. All that I can hear was our breaths, our grunts, and the sploshing sound when I came. His hole tightened and he came after me, screaming my name at the top of his lungs. I looked down and saw that my cum and his blood were mixed together when it came seeping out. I didn't pull out yet. Instead, I grew, growing inside of him. Because I found another reason. "Who said you can come? I felt him stiffen and I smirked. I licked it spine, from bottom to top. Then I heard a moan, but it wasn't Kisame. I turned my head to the door and saw a familiar blonde. _Mmm…I don't mind an orgy and plus, otouto will get mad…_I smirked even wider and pulled out of Kisame. I walked towards the door.

**Naruto's POV**

What is going on? What is he doing? My crotch is acting up again ((haha get it? xD lol)) I'm sick again. I movied closer to the door, opening it a little more, then my bulging member touched the wood and I accidentally rubbed against it. A moan escaped my mouth, realizing I did that, I quickly covered my moth, hoping that they didn't hear. Too late, when I looked, Itachi was walking towards me already.

"Hello, may I help you?" he asked opening the door. I went stiff. "It is probably best if you come in." I looked inside and remembered what just happened. My eyes instantly looked at his crotch. _It's like mine…_

"You're sick too!" I pointed at his member. "Tell me how to get rid of it" pointing at mine too. He was still smiling.

"…I'll help you, come in"

I was about to enter his room, but then someone yelled my name and I quickly turned my head.

"Naruto!"

**Normal POV**

"Naruto! There you are!" Sasuke stomped towards the blonde. "Didn't I tell you to stay in my room and wait?"

"Otouto" Itachi interrupted.

The younger Uchiha glared at him.

"It seems that he is sick and asked me to help him"

"What do you mean?"

Itachi pointed at Naruto's hard on. Pink rose to Sasuke's cheeks when he traced where his brother pointed to.

"Ahem…Naruto, what are you doing walking around like _that_? The younger raven asked.

"Like what?"

"That!" he pointed at the blonde's erection.

"Oh, well if you must ask, apparently _you _gave me this sickness! I couldn't find the kitchen, where you probably have medicine, so I spent most of my time trying to look for you! Then I met this old geezer who wanted to inspect me and he had that weird look in his eyes, just like those people who went in the shop! Especially Ero-sennin! The old man scared me and I ran. I noticed that my sickness was gone. Then I saw Itachi doing this and that with this blue person, and my sickness came back! He offered me to go in his room, and then you arrived! And you-

"Enough!"

"Tsk, you're the one who asked! Teme!"

"Haha! Tou-san got rid of your sickness!" Itachi chuckled.

"Naruto, let's go to my room. I'll help you…" Sasuke grasped the blonde's hand and pulled him as he led the way.

"Kisame, where were we?" Itachi smirked and closed the door, locking it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please RxR, you get cookies xD. No flames! Although criticism is allowed.

Sorry for the long wait! Testing just ended yesterday and projects were due. Lol, excuses, excuses xD. Also, I only have microsoft word, and it was acting weird. So i couldn't post it earlier. This is my first time making lemon xD so it's a bit noobish lol

Thank you for those who have reviewed and my editor and For others, please review! So i can write more xD

**STAY TUNED **

**~hidden.a.z.n.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**What am I to you?**  
**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor  
**Rating:**M for later chapters  
**WARNING:**Contains of lemon, bondage, nose-bleeding might happen, malexmale.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters. If i did, i wouldn't be going to school.

**I WANT TO THANK:**

**YaoiYuriLover**

**Seductive666Yaoi666Lover666**

**dragonfire04**

**zero434**

**agreywriter15**

**Shae Lucas**

**Naruto Uchia**

**OrangeSpiral**

**sasori-sama**

**prettyodd432**

**iVestige**

**narubby23**

**aivivi**

**FOR REVIEWING! You get to have a cookie!!! *Throws cookies***

**Sorry I didn't get to thank you personally, i didn't have time. But you get this special spot xD**

**Summary to Chapter 3**  
Naruto has been weird lately, as in not knowing many things. Even eating with utensils and putting his clothes on. What is wrong with him?

**CHAPTER THREE *EDITED***

**_How is he going to help me?_ Naruto looks as Sasuke _liar you want me dead don't you? _****(1)**  


The blonde followed the raven inside the big bedroom. The walls were painted blue, the bed was blue, the cabinets were another shade of blue, and the carpet is another shade of blue. There's a door on the left that was open, revealing that it was a bathroom. _He must like the color blue a lot...he needs more orange..._The blonde thought. Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed and proceeded to the bathroom. Seconds later, the sound of water rushing could be heard. Naruto, on the bed, was of course confused. Sasuke walked towards Naruto after exiting the bathroom and pulled him. Much to his bewilderment, the blonde was pushed into a tub of very cold water.

"Wha-?! T-teme! The w-water! Issss c-cold!!" He jumped out and hugged Sasuke, desperately searching for warmth.

"Go in. It will help with your problem"

"Well it's gone now! Help me! I'm freezing!"

Sasuke went to the closet, with Naruto still holding on to him. He picked a towel randomly and gave it to Naruto. The blonde quickly dried himself and wrapped the towel around him. The raven smirked.

"W-what?" THe blonde, shivering, caught the raven looking at him. The raven silently laughed. _He laughed at me! Through his nose!_ Naruto's eyebrow twitched as a comical furious sign appeared on his head. Sasuke went to his drawer and threw clothes at Naruto. "How am I suppose to put this on?" Sasuke looked at him.

_Is he stupid?"_ Still, the raven helped him put his clothes on. They were a bit big on Naruto though. He walked to his bed and went under the covers. "Well? Aren't you coming?" Sasuke patted the space next to him. Naruto hesitated but laid next Sasuke. He carefully kept a distance between them. "...I won't do anything. Now go to sleep." With that said, he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

**Morning**

The blonde's once heavy lids opened slowly. He squinted at the window, that was emitting sun light from outside. Naruto yawned and was about to stand up when he felt something heavy around his chest...and waist. He lifted his head up and saw that Sasuke's head was on his chest and his arm was snaked around his waist. "Ughh...." Naruto groaned, he tried to free himself but the raven was heavy. Then suddenly Sasuke moved, tightening his grip on Naruto and placing himself almost on top of the blonde. His dark hair was tickling Naruto's nose, who was twitching it since he couldn't scratch it. As he breathed in and out, he inhaled the scent of the raven. _Mmm..._A small, warm smile appeared on his face. Having no choice, he remained in that position until he doze off.

**Sasuke's POV**

_'Where am I? It's dark in here, I dont know where I am...'_

_A noise came and the door opened, the lights went on. A man came into sight, dark long hair, and a long face with a tattoo that traced both eyes to the bridge of his nose. Another man appeared behind him, his white-gray-ish hari tied in a ponytail and his glasses shone from the light, concealing his eyes. _

_"Ssssasuke, you are finally awake. Kabuto, take care of this little 6-year old child" The man with the dark hair grinned, while his tongue came out, his long tongue, licking his lips. _

_"Yes" Kabuto responded, walking closer to the frightened little boy. _

_"No...." Sasuke shut his eyes and backed towards the wall. _

_..._

_"Sasuke?" _

_The raven opened his eyes slowly. 'The room...the men...they are gone, everything is white' Then the scene changed to the park. The sun was rising and the little uchiha was sitting underneath a tree. He looked up and saw a little blonde boy extending his arms out to him. _

_"Sasuke, come here" the boy smiled. "Everything will be alright" _

_"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, reaching for him._

_"My name is--" when the he grabbed his hands, the boy disappeared._

"Naruto!" I jolted up from the bed, panting and trying to catch my breath. _That...was a dream...Naruto? _I quickly turned my head and caught sight of Naruto. I sighed with relief, a small smile forming on my lips. _But why was my dream...never mind. Why am I feeling warm inside?...I'm sure it will go away once I take a shower. _

I took off to the bathroom and looked at the shower and the tub. After a couple of seconds deciding, i stripped myself naked and enter the shower. I remain frozen as I let the water engulf me. _Now that I think about it, i am always alone. Waking up countless times from many nightmares and finding no one. But now...Naruto..._

After drying myself and putting on my clothes, I went back to my room. I spotted a little bush of blonde hair exposed and the rest hidden under the covers. I smiled before putting on my stoic mask. I walked towards the blonde who was snoring lightly.

**Normal Pov**

"Oi! How long will you hog my bed? Wake up"

Naruto woke up and saw his master standing in front of him already dressed. He grumbled and hid under the covers. Suddenly the covers were pulled and he was picked up, bridal style. He was dropped into warm water, he was about to complain, but then he realized it wasn't cold and melted in the water.

"Hurry up and take a bath" Sasuke said before leaving for breakfast.

Naruto played with the bubbles as he pour all the soap into the water. He blew a bubble, curious, he poked it afterwards. The bubble popped and went inside his eyes. It stung. So he splashed water into his eyes, forgetting that there is soap mixed in it, his eyes stung more. He scrambled out of the tub, wetting the floor and turned the faucet on. He cupped his hands, gathering water, and splashed it on his eyes till the stinging disappeared. The blonde glared at the tub and decided that the bubbles were evil. He went back to the room and spotted clothes neatly folded on the bed. Couldn't find any towels, he used the blanket to dry himself and looked at the clothes. The blonde picked them up and ran to his master. "Oi, teme! Put this on me." He shouted as he found the raven.

"No" but then he remembered Itachi. "Come here..." The blonde followed and gave him the clothes. As Sasuke drew closer, his hair was brushing against Naruto's face.

The blonde smelled it accidentally _Mmm..._ He nuzzled in the raven's hair _soft..._

"Naruto, stay still."

"Ah, sorry..."

After a while, Naruto was covered.

"This is for you" Sasuke fastened a doggy tag around Naruto's neck.

"What's this for?"

"Your my slave, I own you"

"What? I never agreed to that!"

"You don't have a choice. Just sit down and eat, dobe"

"Teme!" Naruto huffed. He sat on the chair diagonally to the raven since Sasuke sat at the end of the table, and watched him eat. He tried to imitate him. Sasuke, noticing this, put his utensils down. "Don't tell me you don't know how to eat"

Naruto didn't respond, thinking what to say. He suddenly scratched the back of his head, "I know how to eat?" He said bashfully. Sasuke looked at him, sighed, and then motioned the blonde to move his chair next to his. The raven picked up his spoon and fed Naruto.

"Open" Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke brought the spoon full of food in his mouth. "Chew." Naruto gave him a puzzling look. Sasuke sighed once again. He pretended to chew on something to show the blonde how to do it. "Now chew." Naruto did the same, but he just moved his jaw up and down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing the same thing you did!"

"I said chew, not move your jaw up and down!"

"That's what you did!"

"...Just eat."

"But I don't know how!!"

"Look, do th--"

"Uchiha's don't do things for others" Sasuke's father entered the dining home. " I see we meet again" he said, looking at the blonde.

The pair stopped quarreling and looked at the older uchiha. Then images appeared in Naruto's mind.

_"N-no, stay away!" Naruto stretched his hand in front of him to protect himself._

_"Aww, come on blondie" a man said._

_"It won't hurt" another said, "We will make you feel good. Trust us."_

_Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and secured his hands with a rope. A man was unbuttoning Naruto's shirt as the other was unzipping his pants. Naruto kicked, making sure to hit one of them. He kneed the other at the crotch._

_"Let me go!" He fussed._

_Then suddenly something covered his nose and mouth. He was about to suffocate and he needed air, but in order to do so, he inhaled whatever that was in cloth that covered his mouth. Everything went dark_

Naruto gasped and ran to Sasuke's room.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. He glared at his father before running after Naruto. On his way he remembered what his father said. _...I don't know why, but I...wanted to help the dobe_ When he entered his room, he spotted a big lump under the covers of his bed. He slowly approached his bed and touched it.

"No!"

"Naruto, it's me" He pulled the covers and revealed the blonde in a fetus position, covering his ears, his eyes shut tight, and trembling. "Naruto..." He whispered. Somehow his heart felt heavier and wanted to hug the blonde so badly. But instead, he rubbed Naruto's back, resisting his urges. Naruto looked up and tears trickled down. He jumped on Sasuke, holding on to him for his dear life. Sasuke, on the other hand, stop resisting and wrapped his arms around the smaller figure. Naruto buried his neck in the crook of Sasuke's neck. The raven positioned themselves on the bed. His back rested upon the head board and his legs were stretched in front of him. Naruto was sitting on his lap, facing Sasuke, and his arms were wrapped around Sasuke's neck. The only thing that was between them were their clothes, nothing else, no gap. The raven, who had never encountered this before, was at loss of words. All that can be heard was Naruto's sobs. Soon the blonde fell asleep. Sasuke gently lay Naruto down and went to walk out his sleepy legs.

The uchiha went downstairs and heard someone speaking down the hall. Curious, he crept against the wall and peered over his shoulder to see who it was _Father...who is he talking to on the phone?_

"Sai, hurry!" I didn't think I would meet him again....The guy we kidnapped, the blonde one!...He is starting to remember me...He runs away every time he sees me...This is bad, really bad. I don't know what will happen if he remembers now that my son bought him!...Sai! Listen to me! I don't think he will forgive us, especially Sasuke...We can't let him know that we raped him, erased his memories, and sold him to Jiraya...Are you in the house already?...Go through any window...He should probably be Sasuke's room, wait, check if my son is there...ok, get him" He hung up the phone and hurried to the opposite direction of Sasuke's room.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. _So that's why...he was acting weird..."_

**Flashback 1** ((Ch2))  
_"Then I met this old geezer who wanted to inspect me and he had that weird look in his eyes, just like those people who went in the shop! Especially Ero-sennin! The old man scared me and I ran."_

**Flashback 2**  
_Sasuke went to his drawer and threw clothes at Naruto. "How am I suppose to put this on?"_

**Flashback 3**  
_"Don't tell me you don't know how to eat"_

_Naruto didn't respond, thinking what to say. He suddenly scratched the back of his head, "I know how to eat?"_

**Flashback 4**  
_Naruto gasped and ran to Sasuke's room._

**End of Flashbacks** ((lol))

_It makes sense now!_ Sasuke thought. _Ah, Naruto!!!"_ He quickly run up the stairs and to his room. He scanned the area._He's not here!!! Damn it!"_ The raven looked out the window and saw Naruto being carried to a black van. _Something is wrong. He's not fighting back..._ He ran down the stairs, but once he got outside, the van was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please RxR, you get cookies xD. No flames! Although criticism is allowed.

**(1) **I don't know if you wanted me to use this or not because I didn't have time to reply xD but full credit for you Naruto Uchia for this sentence lol --- To everyone: I won't be doing this everytime, but feel free to give me something xD

Hewos! Sorry for being late again lol. I did upload it before the day changed, so I made it on my promised date. But I don't think it will show up till later. I have about 6 minutes before the day changes lol. Ah, I was making changes and now I am late by 6 minutes lol. the day changed. Time flies by so fast. I wanted to leave a cliffy, but I'm not sure if this is a cliffy lol

My editor didn't get to edit this YET so it may be messed up lol

**Stay Tuned!**


End file.
